Personal Butler
by annovt
Summary: Satu hari, dua puluh empat jam, Kuroko harus merelakan harga diri karena bekerja sementara di kediaman milik Akashi. [[AkaKuro]] / plotless.


**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **I gain no profit from this fic**

* * *

 _ **Morning - Tea**_

* * *

"Ayo bangun, Akashi-kun," Kuroko dengan susah payah menarik selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh atletis majikan temporernya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, kau akan melakukan apa?"

Suara bariton serak-serak basah itu selalu membuat Kuroko berkeringat.

"Tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Kalau Akashi-kun tidak mau bangun ya sudah," Kuroko berbalik. "Paling-paling paman Akashi akan mar—"

Tangan Kuroko ditarik dengan kekuatan yang tidak main-main, sampai limbung terjatuh di atas kasur. "Jangan begitu, Tetsuya," Akashi berbisik seduktif. Pinggangnya langsung diselimuti kedua lengan kekar protektif. "Kau harus menerima konsekuensinya,"

Daun telinga sengaja dijilat. Kuroko menahan napas.

"Sudah kalah tapi masih tidak mau memperlakukanku layaknya majikan," bibir tipis yang baru terbangun dari tidur, ternyata lebih ganas daripada predator di malam hari. Baru berkedip sekali, tahu-tahu sudah pindah ke bagian pipi. "Dasar tidak jantan."

"Lepas, Akashi-kun! Kalau paman melihat bagaimana?!" Kuroko meronta.

"Itu urusan nanti. Sekarang biarkan aku menikmatimu sebagai substitusi teh pagi, seperti hari-hari biasanya." Seringai penuh arti terlukis pada bibir yang semakin gencar mengecup bagian pelipis.

Kuroko Tetsuya tidak akan masuk ke kamar Akashi lagi.

* * *

 _ **Noon - Lunch**_

* * *

"Jangan pasang tampang begitu pada majikanmu."

Kuroko berusaha terlihat garang. Tentu saja tidak mempan.

"Silakan disantap hidangannya, Tuan."

"Aku sedang berada di rumahku sendiri. Bukan kapal pesiar dengan fasilitas hotel bintang lima," Akashi menggeleng tak puas. "Ulangi."

Kuroko terus memelototi sebatang garpu perak, berandai-andai jika kepala Akashi bisa ditusuk dengan benda itu.

"Se-selamat menikmati, Seijuuro-sama."

Senyuman bak seorang ayah yang bangga maksimal terpampang.

"Bagus. Sini cium dulu."

Kuroko dengan gesit mundur tiga langkah.

"Seorang majikan tidak berhak melakukan pelecehan seksual pada bawahannya."

"Siapa yang bilang pelecehan seksual," Akashi mengernyit. "Ini cuma hadiah."

"Terima kasih atas hadiahnya. Diamalkan saja ke yang lebih membutuhkan, Akashi-kun."

Akashi Seijuuro dengan dahi berkerut, menyantap makan siangnya.

* * *

 _ **Evening - Cleaning**_

* * *

Tumpukan buku berdebu dibersihkan dengan sekumpulan bulu ayam sintetis.

Rak-rak tinggi sulit dijangkau, bersih mengkilat saat bulu itu hinggap di atasnya, oleh Kuroko Tetsuya, dengan bantuan tangga alumunium.

Tadinya.

Sekarang bulu ayam berganti fungsi menjadi objek untuk mengusili.

"G-geli, Akashi-kun!"

Kuroko dipaksakan menyender pada rak buku kayu jati. _Tuxedo_ ditanggalkan, Kancing kemeja terlepas begitu saja. Ratusan bulu ayam menari di atas dada bidangnya.

"Hentikan, A-Akashi-kun!"

"Oh," Akashi mengarahkan tongkat ke bagian ketiak. "Tetsuya mau lagi."

"Siapa bilang!" Kuroko berujar cepat. "S-sudah, Akashi-kun. Aku masih punya pekerjaan lain."

"Kau kira pengurus rumah ini hanya satu?" Akashi melempar tatapan menang telak. "Hari ini dikhususkan untuk aku dan kau, Tetsuya. Diam dan nikmati saja bulu ayam ini. Juga tahan desahanmu sekeras mungkin, itu juga kalau bisa."

Kuroko Tetsuya menjadi trauma setiap kali melihat kemoceng.

* * *

 _ **Night - Bedtime**_

* * *

Rasanya seperti terlepas dari jeratan neraka. Walaupun belum pernah ke sana.

Enam belas jam lebih, dihantui iblis merah titisan malaikat maut, dan ini akhirnya.

Kuroko menatap pintu kamarnya seperti gerbang surga.

Tinggal masuk, ganti baju, merebahkan diri, dan berlayar di alam mimpi. Saat mata terbuka, ia sudah bukan jadi pelayan pribadi Akashi lagi.

Maka dengan perasaan berbunga, Kuroko meraih gagang yang tertanam pada pintu tersebut, melangkah masuk dan menyadari bahwa penderitaannya belum berakhir.

Akashi duduk di tepi ranjang, di dekapannya telah terkumpul benda-benda nista, yang Kuroko tidak akan pernah senang melihatnya.

"Halo, Tetsuya," Akashi memecah keheningan dalam suasana lampu yang berpendar sayu. "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan _foreplay_ dengan _blindfold_?"

Akashi Seijuuro secara rahasia, menyimpan minat pada _BDSM_.

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

 **a/n :**

ini bokushi, ya. modusan soalnya wwww  
mz oreshi mah kalem=")))


End file.
